


Привет, меня зовут Джаред

by CoffeeCat



Series: Мир без памяти [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если человек не помнит прошлого, он не имеет печалей. Машина стирает людям лишние воспоминания. Но счастья по-прежнему нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, меня зовут Джаред

Джаред не понимал тех, кто боялся Дженсена. Безотносительно внешности, партнёр для него всегда был ослепительным. Как вечернее солнце ускользающее в закат – смотреть больно, но переменчивость цвета завораживает и не даёт отвести глаз.

Они познакомились так – Джаред замешкался на «белом» этаже, не успел нырнуть в дверь технического коридора. И замер, забыв как дышать – Дженсен шёл на него, как мифический зверь, разбивающий волны, грозный, опасно блестящий глазами. Может кому и не выносимо смотреть на его лицо, но Джаред не мог даже моргнуть, очарованный. Словно прозревший слепец он таращился и боялся, что больше никогда не увидит.

Тот налетел тропическим штормом, обдал жаром и гневом, рыкнул:

\- Что?!

\- Привет, меня зовут Джаред.

Только произнеся формулу знакомства, которую в центре обновления шепнул только раз и ушёл пристыжённый, не нужный никому. Сообразил – куда сунулся, бестолочь калечная? С чего подумал, что можешь быть нужным человеку с вершины мира? На руке Дженсена даже браслета нет, личная карта встроена в массивное золотое кольцо. И тут он, не просто с чёрным, с потёртым от времени красным ремешком. Неизлечимый калека с доступом только к уборочным автоматам. Руки с инструментами затряслись с удвоенной силой. Но он не смог оторвать восхищённый взгляд.

В искрящихся злостью глазах сверкали изумрудные искры. И Джаред не представлял, как отвернуться, когда тебя держит тяжёлый драконий взгляд. Зажмурился только когда Дженсен сам перевёл глаза – на линялый бейдж и видавшую виды спецовку. Некоторые после этого сильно били. Джаред никогда не просил пощады, он знал своё место.

Когда шаги затихли вдали, осмотрелся – он остался в коридоре один. Путь к отступлению свободен. От всплеска переживаний всю ночь не давали спать кошмары.

На завтра Джаред остался без смены. Распоряжений не пришло. Он сидел в подсобке, рисовал на грязном столе разводы, вздыхал от ломоты в корявых пальцах. Чуть не умер, когда вызвали наверх, на личную встречу к начальству. Ладно бы к своему, на умопомрачительные высоты, куда и помыслить не мог заявиться. Туда, где решаются судьбы.

До одури страшно шагнуть за порог вроде обычной двери. Его трясёт не только болезнью, страх сверхъестественного леденит кровь. Будь он сейчас на коне и в железных доспехах, всё равно бы сто раз подумал, чем пройти в это логово.

В первый раз Дженсен его только целует. Вытряхивает из робы, как мусор отбрасывает инструменты и бумаги. Падалеки иррационально боится, что его трахнут здесь же, уткнув носом в натурально-деревянную роскошь стола. Но получает только поцелуй. Он царапает губы о стальные клыки, вкус крови и пепла вяжет язык. И всё равно он улетает, забывает на каком он свете – тянется к волшебным губам.

Хозяин выпроваживает его через пол часа – осоловевшего, зацелованного до беспамятства. На подгибающихся ногах он ковыляет за роботом-проводником, у него самого нет допуска в коридор ведущий к Дженсеновым апартаментам. В голове звенит от нежданного счастья, он вечно бы слушал: «Привет, меня зовут Дженсен.»

А вечером они выясняют, что дрожь проходит, если Дженсен касается его кожи. Даже пальцы перестают выгибаться когтями, если откинуться на крепкие руки и позволить им лапать всё-всё. Дженсен заканчивает марафон поцелуем, и Джаред не верит, но это едва ли не круче чем весь предыдущий с ума сводящий секс. Он рад раствориться в светящихся золотом и изумрудами глазах. И даже готов пережить страсть своего парня касаться его сгоревшей кожи,трогать уродливый чёрный рубец вокруг развороченного гнезда перегоревшего чипа.

Согревшись под пылающим боком, обвившись вокруг Дженсена всеми вечно мёрзнущими конечностями, он впервые рад, что сдохший чип не позволит стереть ему память. Он будет помнить Дженсена буквально до конца жизни, без вариантов. 

Утром оказывается, что доступ и ключ-брелок у него есть, все вещи привезены и разложены по соседним комнатам. Джареду в голову не приходит попросить Дженсена помочь поменять работу. Он одевает свежую, с иголочки, робу и искренне благодарен за золотисто поблескивающий новый браслет – он послужит хорошим щитом в общественном лифте, ходить по лестницам Джаред в ближайшее время не мастак.

Разговаривают они мало. Сложно понять, что вообще держит их вместе. Но Джаред всегда помогает партнёру успокоиться после работы, а Дженсен... Дженсен всегда крепко держит его, пережидая припадок. И находит всё новые пути облегчить жизнь человеку отключенному от всех пультов управления и не способного воспринимать текст и видео.

В день, когда Эклз подарил ему бионическую собаку, Джаред впервые на своей памяти разревелся. И произнёс слово на букву «Л», в существование которого раньше не верил. Улыбку Дженсена он сохранил в своём сердце.

Друзей у них нет, со случайными знакомыми не складывается. Новости он смотреть не может, сплетни не интересны. Джаред встаёт и уходит, когда кто-то рассказывает, что можно обмануть Машину. Ему наплевать. Он ни секунды не тратит на размышления – справедлив ли его мир. Нужно ли очищать людям память и будет ли общество обновлённых счастливым. 

Он не знает каков порядок и почему, но когда Дженсен исчезает – он плетётся в здание центра и ждёт, когда Эклз, забывший всё лишнее, выйдет. И каждый раз надеется, что Дженсен откажет ему не в этот раз. Выйдет, как ослеплённый дракон, на запах, поведёт носом, облизнётся и скажет-спросит лукаво:

\- Привет, меня зовут Дженсен...

Он никогда не удивляется, когда Дженсен спокойно находит на полках вещи, которые сам положил туда до стирания памяти. Не жалуется, что его не научить закручивать тюбик с зубной пастой. Мысли, о том, что личность на самом деле нельзя стереть, он запихивает как можно дальше, туда, где они не сорвутся с языка даже во сне.

Он утешает, если Дженсен проснулся в холодном поту и вцепился в него, оставляя кровавые синяки. И старается не кричать, если объятия приходятся на неровности рёбер. Дженсен как-то признался, что смертельно боится, что Джареда, не его, уведут в центр. Что он выйдет в зал и некому будет сказать: «Привет, меня зовут Джаред.»

Их дни тянутся однообразно. Работа у Дженсена неприятная, у Джареда просто скучна. В одном можно признать правоту машины – они не чувствуют страха смерти,свободны как тени парящие над землёй. Они не знают, сколько это ещё продлится и сколько лет их телам. Джаред порой смеётся и обещает любить, даже если все зубы Дженсена станут железными. А Джен отвечает, что когда тремор станет сильнее, он просто начнёт привязывать его крепче к кровати. И всё у них будет хорошо. 

Джаред иногда мечтает, что травма понемногу залечится и дрожь ослабнет или пройдёт, что он сможет взять в руки планшет и наверняка криво на первый раз, нарисовать Дженсена. Он будет стараться, рисовать его за разом раз, будет ловить переходы теней, редкие всплески улыбок. Он будет рисовать его таким какой есть – с каждым шрамом, вывернувшим кожу, с каждым пятном, которое как рисунок на шкуре дракона, делают Дженсена только ярче. А позже, когда научится рисовать, он нарисует его таким, каким видит – сияющим. Ослепляющим и прекрасным. Человеком-оборотнем, с кипящим золотом вместо крови.

***

Ему порой снится...

Его держат вывернутым на излом – позвоночник скрипит от натуги, от боли в руках он бы кричал, но рядом – едва живой от побоев Дженсен. И он кусает губу и хрипит, только б не выдать себя, не подвести ещё больше. Шепчет:

\- Всё в порядке, Джен, всё будет в порядке...

Но Эклз не слепой. Лицо у него – кровавая маска, но глаза пока целы. Система сработала как ловушка и живыми из этих тисков им не выйти. Джаред кричит:

\- Отпустите его, он просто натурщик! – трясёт головой, забрызгав кровью портреты, на которых Дженсен ещё прекрасен, у него ещё есть лицо.

Если б не расколотая скула и торчащие обломки челюсти, Дженсен был много ему сказал. Если бы не сползал от боли в обморок, он тоже бы пробовал выгородить Джея. В третий раз памяти не лишают. За неповиновение в третий раз – смерть.

Пока Джаред кричит в руках экзекутора, едва не ломая позвоночник, не в состоянии облегчить боль в ломаемых пальцах, дознаватель мучает Дженсена. У дознавателя зелёные глаза и капризно-пухлые губы. Джаред верит – Джен не предаст подполье. Они выдержат пытки и умрут здесь вдвоём. Когда ему выжигают разрядом чип, заставляя вскипать мозги, он всё ещё не поверил.

***

Просыпается и забывает сон, только скребущее чувство потери шевелится где-то внутри. Но Дженсен притягивает его к себе и Джареда отпускает печаль. Согретый умиротворяющим теплом, он погружается в грёзы снова, и видит как солнечный свет играет на острых гранях шипов, а из точёных ноздрей вырываются струйки дыма.


End file.
